matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Shotgun
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.8.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 87|capacity = Up to 35 charges (7 charges on default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Short-close|theme = Futuristic-themed|cost = 370 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Energy Shotgun is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.8.0 update. Appearance *It appears to be a pump-action shotgun with the futuristic finish. It features the large barrel with large nozzle with the light-blue neon. The stock consists of light-gray finish. On the receiver, there is a square-shaped energy box which is used as an ammo, and the star emblem with four neon stripes. Strategy It deals awesome damage, average fire rate, and the above-average mobility. It holds up to 35 charges (you hold 7 charges in default). Tips *Aiming for the head is recommended as doing this will result to devastating damage. *Use this similarly like Ultimatum. *This weapon is effective against groups of enemies in close range due to its "Piercing Shot" attribute. *Wear any clothing that enhances the stats of primary weapons. *This weapon does not need to reload when fired, making it easier to rapid fire. *Benefit from its high reserve ammo charges. *This is useful for countering Ultimatum users due to the latter's slow fire rate and a need to reload. *Play in close-range maps (i.e. Pool Party), it will be useful. *Use the Singular Grenade to suck enemies together and make use of this gun's spread. *Due to the weapon having a spread, attack at close range to maximize damage. *Since it has massive capacity in reserve, do not bother firing much. *This weapon does not feature the wall break, so equip with another wall break weapon in case someone hides. Counters *Blast its users with an area damage weapon. *Hide, since it lacks the wall break ability. *Ambush these players from behind or catch them off guard. *Use a superior firepower weapon like the Laser Assistant, Excalibur or the Black Mamba to easily melt users. If you do not have these weapons, with enough skill, you can use a weapon of lower power like the Adamant Laser Cannon or even the Secret Forces Rifle to beat users. *Simply run and hide when countering these users, as a weapon with 75 mobility and above, can easily run safely away from them. *Be cautious when a user of this weapon is spotted, as when they get close, you will die quickly. *Any high damage snipers will take the users out. Be careful not to be outsmarted if you're camping in somewhere where they think you might be in, especially when your target is equipped with the Third Eye. *Do not try to crowd against its users since its user can effortlessly tear you down in a single shot. Firing Sound *Undertaker's Trivia *It is one of the few Primaries that negates the need of reload. *Firing this weapon will consume only one round, followed by the pump action. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Piercing Shot Category:Themed